Power distribution housings, also referred to as “junction boxes,” have traditionally been used to house electrical components such as fuse blocks, fuses, relays, and the like. Typically, these electrical components are collectively capable of distributing power in an electrical system to one or more electrical loads, such as a refrigeration unit in a tractor/trailer combination. Mating harness connectors or ring terminals may be plugged into one or more of the electrical components within the housing to enable power distribution to the one or more electrical loads. Exposure of the power distribution housing to adverse environments and weather conditions can damage or destroy electrical components within the housing.
Various power distribution housings have been developed that are intended to protect internal electrical components from adverse external conditions. However, completely sealed power distribution housings can cause a pressure differential between internal and external areas of the power distribution housing due to temperature changes. The increased pressure causes stress on seals and cover latches of the power distribution housing.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.